


A Love Most Silent

by nohrimormon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Muteness, Revelations Route, jokamu, kana twins, mute Kana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrimormon/pseuds/nohrimormon
Summary: Corrin is visiting other castles when she finds one in ruins and rescues a female Kana. The Jokamu family grows by one.Mid-Revelations, ASL AU, "We learn ASL to communicate with our mute child" AU, Angst then Fluff.





	A Love Most Silent

Corrin didn't expect to adopt a child today. Her day was going to be a normal off-day in the astral realm they called home.  


With the orb by her throne, she occasionally would whisk herself off to other universes to collect supplies and meet other versions of herself. She planned to pop into some of these realms and head back to do patrols before returning her army to the real world and enduring another battle.  


No one, not even Jakob, would accompany her on these supply trips. The princess knew her companions probably would not be able to calmly interact with their likeness of another dimension.  


She was comfortable with interacting with alternate versions of herself and found interest in seeing how she would appear if born male. Sometimes even, she would spar with the alter egos and learn helpful strategies to teach her matching allies in her universe. She even learned how to make a replica of her own self and passed that ability to her son, Kana.  


She felt a little knot in her stomach any time the face of her husband from another world would smile at her. Those “Jakobs” weren't her Jakob- The butler turned husband and father of her two sons, Dwyer and Kana.  


She felt worse when her own sons called someone else their mother in those universes, and she could guess who based on hair color. Regardless, Corrin visited these places for the benefit of the army.  


That visit was supposed to be like any other. Warp across timelines, say hello, act sociable, collect supplies, say thanks and leave. Corrin was used to the monotony- one can only decorate a castle in an astral realm so many ways.  
She entered the first plentiful-looking one she saw. When she appeared, she found a living nightmare.  


The Vallite invisible forces had preceeded her arrival. She recognized that kind of destruction anywhere. 

The castle was once crisscrossed with water canals and wooden planks to cross them. Now, there was only clouded red rivers of splinters and flesh. 

The buildings were unrecognizable with only the foundations remaining. The sky was a soft yellow like the dead grasses at her feet. Blood stained numerous blades in the silent retelling of a tragedy that occurred not so long previous. 

She didnt even try to look at the bodies. There were too many, and too mutilated.  


Steaming tears broke free from Corrin's grasp as she heaved to breathe due to the weight on her chest. She raised her head in desperation, trying to get her vocal chords to comply.  


"He-Hello? Are there... are there any survivors?!"  


She fell very silent and could only hear the wind whistle in her long ears. 

"ANYONE?!" her voice echoed on what was left of the fortress walls. Again, she was met with empty wind, until she heard a distant quiet smack.  


Rubbing her eyes, she waded through atrocious waters in desperate attempt to find the source of the noise.  
She found an even worse nightmare to replace her surroundings.  


A male version of herself was dead on the ground next to the destroyed throne. A young girl, at least 13 or so, was laying in his cold, empty embrace. She had her bloodstained hand in a fist, and Corrin realized she was the noise's source as the girl punched the ground again.  


Corrin recognized this child as a female version of her Kana. Her face was lined with the tracks of dried tears. Her light gray hair was caked with dirt and refuse. Her armor was cracked and bloodstained and cold. Her maroon eyes stared darkly ahead into the lifeless face of her deceased father. She opened her dry mouth to speak, but no utterance came.  


Corrin fell to her knees. This could have been her, she thought, this could’ve been prevented if only she had come sooner. She buried her face in her hands and wept.  


After a minute, she felt a hand on her leg. She came to to find the young girl had pulled herself over to her and was patting her leg. "I..." was all Corrin could muster, but the apology she attempted to say was lost to her burning throat.  


The girl placed her cheek on Corrin's leg, and a slight understanding expression shadowed her face. Touched by the sight, Corrin moved the child's head off her lap and stood up. 

She extended a hand to help up the girl, but the child only got her hand up about a foot off the ground when it fell back down with a familiar smack. Corrin grasped the girls wrists and pulled her up. Slumping her on her back, Corrin carried the girl to the entrance of the castle and crossed dimensions.

\--------------------------------

Jakob was standing by the magic orb awaiting his wife’s return. He rocked on his heels and stared out at the plaza. 

With all his chores finished for the day, he hoped to go on a stroll with her on his arm. The sky had a few fluffy clouds dispersed within, and the dragon statues pierced the view. This view was Corrin's favorite growing up on the days the skies changed in Nohr.  


Jakob saw a light emerge from behind him. Briskly turning and dipping his head in greeting as he had done for years, He chimed, “Welcome back, My Lov-” but he snapped backward as his wife appeared.  


A small husk of a child was clinging to life as hard as she was clinging upon Corrin’s back. Their legs were drenched in watery blood, hair a mess, and Corrin was leaning on the Yato for support.  


“Egads, Corrin! What happened?”  


Corrin panted, “A castle… attacked… healer…” but she could say no more as she collapsed to the ground, the small child along with.  


Jakob knew all he needed to. He sprinted to the nearest person, Silas, and yelled, “Corrin has fainted and she brought some child and they need a healer! NOW!”  


They split in different directions and within a few minutes, Elise, Dwyer, Sakura, and Jakob were posed around the bloodied duo with staves in hand.  


A crowd had formed, with Kana at the front in messy tears. Once Corrin came to, she slid the child off her back and sat upright.  


Elise and Sakura continued healing the girl, as Jakob and Dwyer dropped their staves and hugged Corrin, bombarding her with questions.  


“Mother, what the heck happened?”  


“Corrin I was so worried! Never do that again!”  


Kana ran from the crowd and simply bawled into his mama’s chestplate.  


“Calm down! I am alright- I was going to gather supplies in other… deeprealms and the one I found was destroyed by Vallite soldiers. The child was the only survivor and I brought her back.”  


Corrin steadied herself on her husband’s shoulder and stood up. Kana tried to follow his mother but Dwyer held him back with a furrowed brow. The princess tiredly walked over to the girl and placed two fingers on her small, bruised wrist.  


“She’s alive, but barely. Elise, Sakura, you have done all that you can do. Please prepare her a cot in the medical tent and let her sleep. Tend to her and report to me immediately if anything happens. ”  


Corrin then attempted to walk back to her room on her own, but she heard her husband say, “This won’t do,” as she felt herself being scooped up and carried off.  


Jakob’s quickened heartbeat was consoling to her after the horrid scene she saw mere minutes previous.  
She felt herself drifting to sleep like a baby as she was rocked by her lover’s steady pace.

\----------------------

Jakob brought his wife to their quarters and removed her armor and soiled bodysuit. He took a simple nightgown from her wardrobe and pulled it over her head. His strong hands held her up as she was deep in an exhausted sleep.  


With a warm damp cloth, he washed blood from her hands and feet and was surprised to find that she had no wounds-Corrin had done no fighting. She must have merely found that child and brought it back with her, no questions asked.  


"That's my Corrin," the butler chuckled to himself. She would never leave any wounded behind.  


He thought how uncomfortable he would have been only a few years ago if he had to do the tasks he was currently doing. He dismissed the thought and continued cleaning off his beloved.  


With a bucket of warm water, some soap and a brush, he took to washing and detangling her hair. Bloodstained hair was not a style befitting a princess, or anyone for that matter.  


As he worked, his mind wandered to the child. If he didn't know otherwise, he would've thought it was his. Her silvery hair matted up in a messy bun reminded him of being left to rot on castle steps in his youth. For both parties, Corrin stepped up and carried the forsaken.  


He decided he would help the little girl, even if it meant extra work. With his sleeping wife now spotless, he gently carried her to their large bed and tucked her in.  


He planted a kiss on her forehead and remained hovering over her for a moment.  


"I always wanted a daughter," He whispered and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty dramatic, I know. Patience yields fluffiness. I don't think people normally include the streetpass and online functions into their fics, huh? Oh well I'm different. Feel free to comment and kudos and stuff. I'll post fanart on my tumblr once I finish this fic. Thanks for reading<3


End file.
